Brandon Rogers
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1DSCFIJZ8Y 49:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1DSCFIJZ8Y 49:19 Brandon Rogers (III) (b. 3rd of August 1988) is the creator of the Brandon Rogers channel and is the director, writer and starring actor in possibly all of his videos. He joined YouTube on January 6, 2006. In May 2019, Rogers had reached over 2 million subscribers, and 270,000,000+ total views. As of April 5th 2019, he has amassed 5 million subscribers and 760,000,000+ total views. Height: 6 feet 1 inches Sex: Yes please Eyes: Nutella brown Ethnicity: Spanish, Portugues, Filipino, and Scottish Sign: Leo Channel Brandon's channel was originally called hotbananastud but changed to his own name at some point. In November 2015, Brandon's channel reached 100,000 subscribers. Brandon has a second channel that was created in 2007, called Brintro, which has under 2000 subscribers as of January 2017. It is no longer used by Brandon, but contains videos that cannot be found on his main channel. Biography Brandon Rogers was born on August 3, 1988. He was born in Hayward, California, but thinks of Livermore, California as his hometown. He has since moved to an apartment block in Los Angeles. His family is from Australia. Brandon has one brother. At the age of nine, Brandon developed an interest in acting but didn't get any auditions. In 2006, he graduated from Livermore High School in Livermore, California. He had continued to unsuccessfully audition for plays and short films. Because of this, he took matters into his own hands and made his own YouTube channel- where he would write, direct, and star in sitcoms and sketch comedies. He soon fell in love with filmmaking. In early 2016, he was featured in an article for his college's newspaper. Brandon has sold out theaters in Livermore, Vacaville and Hollywood, and has had his work presented at international festivals and at the Guggenheim Museum in New York. In January 2016, Brandon was invited to be a reactor in The Fine Bros. series 'YouTubers React'. The channel had previously reacted to a series of Vines based on the meme 'Try Me, Bitch', which is a clip from his video Grandpa Hates Valentines. As well as showing some of the Vines, the video also spoke about how Brandon was often uncredited in the Vines, causing no dramatic increase in his subscriber count. In February 2016, Brandon confirmed that there would be at least one episode of a new series called 'Magic Funhouse', and that it will be produced to be a television series. There are likely to be six main characters, including a disabled woman, a fat black man, and a cop (as seen in some of his concept sketches). Comedy Central is the station likely to pick up the series. Trivia * Brandon openly smokes weed. 420blazeit * His favorite movies are Freaks ''and ''Desperate Living. * He has, or has had, a dog named Isabelle II, who played MaryAnne in the Theater Class series. * Brandon is an ordained Christian minister, a title which he got so he was able to marry two of his friends. * His favorite color is teal. * He is a mother, fashion designer, theatre teacher, neighborhood patrol officer, grandpa, CEO, a gay employee, a park ranger, a hall monitor for an elementary school, a time traveling thug, a cowboy, a British king and a child motivator.https://youtu.be/5Ba9_jaN7EA * He is openly gay, and officially came out in the drinkin' bros podcast, episode 271. * Brandon Rogers himself edited this wiki page through Fine Bros Entertainment's official account. References Category:Browse